Oh Be A Fine Girl Kiss Me, Right Now Sweety
by Ikan Salmon
Summary: "Mengapa harus senpai aneh itu?" "Sakura, kita bertiga lolos! Sasori-senpai pasti akan bangga!" "Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untuknya di hari terakhir sekolah," "Sebenarnya, aku dulu sempat menyukai Sasori-senpai, dan kami juga dekat. Tetapi ternyata kami lebih nyaman berteman seperti ini. Kuharap Sakura-senpai tidak marah," "Tenteeen...! Mengapa kau melakukan ini padakuu...!"
1. Chapter 1

"Jangan lupa, hari Minggu kita harus ke sini," Tenten memandangiku dan Shikamaru bergantian dengan pandangan menusuknya. "Aku tahu kalian sering _ngaret_ , tapi untuk kali ini, jangan terlambat!"

Aku terdiam dan mengangguk singkat. Kupusatkan perhatianku pada setumpuk buku di atas meja yang kini sudah berpindah di dekapanku.

"Ingat baik-baik kata-kataku tadi," Tenten kembali berkata. "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita, jadi jangan terlambat, oke?"

"Iya, Tenten, iya..," jawabku bosan sambil memutar bola mata. "Sudah ratusan kali kau bilang begitu pada kami,"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin kalian mengembangkan hobi terkutuk kalian itu," Tenten menatapku kesal. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalian datang lebih dari jam sembilan! Lagipula, kasihan Sasori-senpai, dia yang sudah kelas dua belas seharusnya fokus untuk ujian akhir, tetapi malah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk kita."

Aku kembali memutar bola mata. Lagi-lagi, Tenten membicarakan senior aneh itu lagi. Apakah tidak ada senior lain yang lebih pantas dibicarakan, seperti Itachi-senpai, atau Neji-senpai misalnya?

"Aku duluan!" Tenten bergegas menghampiri mobil Ayahnya yang terparkir di halaman depan. "Ingat! Jam sembilan tepat! Di lobi sekolah!" Astaga, dia masih sempat mengingatkan hal itu pada kami. "Jangan pernah berani untuk datang terlambat!" Teriakannya membahana seiring dengan pintu mobil yang tertutup. Mobil berwarna krem itu mulai berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru?" Aku menyikut tubuh laki-laki berambut serupa nanas yang sejak tadi berada di sampingku.

"Mmm... membosankan,"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, aku memutar bola mata.

-0-

 **Oh Be A Fine Girl Kiss Me, Right Now Sweety**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This [Absurd] Fic belongs to [Absurd] Me**

 **Sasori-Sakura (entahlah, bisa dibilang romance atau bukan. Ada saran untuk genre?)**

 **Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan, tinggalkan saja**

 **Fic pertama (dan ini lebih menjurus ke curhatan true story author), jadi kalau aneh maklumi saja -_-**

-0-

Hari Minggu. Aku bangun dengan gerutuan panjang. Sambil melirik kalender dan mengutuk pembuatnya yang tega sekali menaruh hari Minggu sebagai hari libur, aku turun dari ranjang.

"Sakura? Tumben bangun pagi di hari Minggu yang cerah ini?" Mama menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Ia berada di depan kompor, seperti biasa, mengaduk-aduk sayur dalam wajan.

"Sakura lagi ingin bertobat," Aku menjawab sekenanya.

Mama tertawa panjang. "Mama harap kau tidak keracunan salmon pedas semalam,"

Mengabaikan Mama, aku masuk ke kamar mandi, menghidupkan keran, lalu kembali menggerutu. Sambil menyikat gigi, aku membuka ponsel untuk melihat apakah ada pesan yang masuk. Beginilah kebiasaan burukku, menyikat gigi sambil bermain ponsel. Untung saja selama ini tidak pernah ada kejadian ponsel terjatuh ke dalam wastafel atau kloset.

Aku hampir menjatuhkan sikat gigiku ketika melihat pesan singkat dari Ino, sahabatku.

 _Sakura, kau tidak lupa kan, ini hari apa? Karena hari ini begitu spesial, aku ingin menraktirmu nonton Vission Possible hari ini jam sebelas di Konoha Center Mall. Bagaimana? Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak, karena kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali sebulan. Dan bulan depan, film itu sudah tidak tayang. Hahaha... Jadi, datanglah ke Center Mall sebelum pukul sebelas, aku dan Sai menunggumu di sana! :*_

"Tidaaakk...!"

-0-

"Tidak bisakah diundur hingga besok?"

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa datang?"_

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi, karena kita sudah lama berteman, kau pasti mau melakukan ini untukku, kan?"

" _Hahaha... kau sedang bercanda, Sakura? Tidak biasanya kau bisa melucu,"_

"Aku serius, Ino. Aku tidak bisa datang hari ini!"

" _Hmm... begitukah? Kalau begitu, mungkin kau harus merelakan tiket berhargamu, Sakura,"_

"I-Ino, jangan begitu!"

" _Memangnya ada apa, Sakura? Tidak biasanya kau menolak ajakanku yang jarang sekali kukeluarkan ini,"_

"Aku harus ke sekolah. Pembimbingan,"

" _Pembimbingan? Bukankah setiap hari kau selalu pembimbingan? Sampai melewatkan jam pelajaran berhari-hari,"_

"Ya, memang. Senior sialan itu yang memintaku—maksudku kami datang hari ini. Menyebalkan sekali, kan?"

" _Hahaha... kalau begitu, nikmati saja waktu pembimbinganmu itu Sakura,"_

"I-Ino, mengapa kau tega sekali padaku?"

" _Bukankah besok film itu masih tayang?"_

"Iya.., tapi hari ini kan ada gratisan. Mana mau aku melewatkan yang itu?"

" _Dasar! Kalau begitu, sudah ya.., laptopku sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Sai menunggu. Dadah Sakura, muah!"_

"I-Ino, bagaimana dengan gra—sial!"

Aku hampir melempar ponselku ke arah dinding putih kamar mandi. Sambil mengutuk Ino, aku menyiramkan air dingin ke rambut merah mudaku dengan frustasi. Teman macam apa dia? Tega-teganya melakukan hal itu pada sahabat sehidup-sematinya sendiri.

Semua ini gara-gara senpai merah sialan! Berani-beraninya dia mengganggu hari liburku yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini. Argh! Benar-benar senpai merah menyebalkan...! Kalau saja aku tidak mengikuti olimpiade nasional astronomi, kalau saja ia bukanlah senior yang dibanggakan Toneri-sensei, kalau saja ia bukanlah mentorku, hari ini aku pasti masih bergelung di dalam selimut dan tidak mengikuti pikiran gilanya untuk ke sekolah hari Minggu begini. Lalu bagian terbaiknya, aku bisa menonton Vission Possible gratis!

"Sakura! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau berada di dalam! Cepat selesaikan mandimu, atau Mama akan menyuruhmu membayar tagihan air!"

Teriakan Mama menyadarkanku. Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan mandi, sebelum tabungan tiga tahunku jebol hanya untuk membayar tagihan air yang membengkak.

-0-

Suara gemericik air memenuhi langit-langit dapur. Aku meletakkan setumpuk piring kotor yang penuh sabun ke dalam wastafel, lalu mulai membasuhnya satu persatu. Mama berada lima meter di sebelah kananku, sedang mengaduk adonan kue menggunakan _mixer._ Di sebelah kirinya, sebuah oven menyala, menunjukkan angka 360.

"Setelah kue ini selesai, kau sekalian bersihkan wadah dan _mixer_ nya, ya? Mama ada keperluan dengan teman arisan,"

"A-apa!?"

Mama menunjuk oven. "Ini, setelah kuenya matang, kau masukkan kue yang berikutnya, lalu cuci wadah dan _mixer_ , oke?"

Aku meletakkan piring terakhir, lalu mematikan keran. "Ma, apa-apaan, sih. Kenapa Mama tega menyuruhku melakukan itu. Hari ini kan libur," Aku bersungut-sungut dan mengatakan suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak saling berkaitan.

Mama tersenyum. "Mumpung kau lagi bisa bangun pagi dan lagi mau nurut perintah Mama, hehehe,"

Aku mendecih. Mama itu kadang bisa lebih licik dari guru biologi maniak ular Orochimaru-sensei. Dengan kesal, aku segera mengambil alih adonan kue yang berada di tangan Mama.

"Oh ya, jam berapa kau ke sekolah?"

"Jam sembilan," jawabku singkat.

"Masih satu jam lagi. Ingat, Sakura. Kau itu harus rajin-rajin belajar. Olimpiademu itu kan tinggal lusa, jadi kau harus segera mempersiapkannya sematang mungkin. Hmm... jadi, bab mana yang kau belum paham?"

"Bola langit," jawabku singkat (lagi).

Mama manggut-manggut sok mengerti. Aku tertawa kecil. Sejak dulu, Mama memang selalu peduli, bahkan untuk hal-hal yang ia tidak mengerti pun, sebisa mungkin ia akan peduli. Aku bersyukur memiliki Mama seperti dia, yah, meskipun kadang-kadang, Mama suka melakukan hal-hal aneh dan menyuruh-nyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Nah, itu, nanti kau bisa menanyakan pada kakak kelasmu itu," kata Mama sambil tersenyum. "Kau itu beruntung, Sakura, punya kakak kelas yang peduli seperti... siapa namanya?"

"Sasori-senpai,"

"Nah, itu. Hmm... kalau dipikir-pikir, seniormu itu sangat baik, ya? Dia kan harusnya sedang fokus untuk ujian akhir, tetapi masih mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membimbingmu dan teman-temanmu itu,"

Aku hanya diam sambil terus mengaduk adonan kue.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, Sakura. Sebagai balasan atas kebaikannya, mungkin kau dan teman-temanmu bisa membelikannya kenang-kenangan seperti baju, sepatu, atau jam tangan mungkin,"

Aku mengernyit. Mengapa Mama malah mulai membicarakan hal-hal aneh?

"Nah, Mama pergi dulu, ya Sakura sayang. Jangan lupa kuenya," Mama bergegas memasuki kamarnya, lalu keluar menenteng tas tangan berwarna kuning emas yang menurutku sangat norak. Yah, selera anak muda dan ibu-ibu berbeda, kan?

Sambil terus mengaduk-aduk adonan kue, diam-diam aku memikirkan ucapan Mama tadi. Hmm... kalau dipikir matang-matang, memang benar apa kata Mama. Sasori-senpai itu kakak kelas yang baik, peduli, ringan tangan, dan tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Aku diam-diam mulai merasa bersalah sudah mengumpatnya tadi pagi. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih tidak rela melepas selembar tiket gratisku. Aku merengut kesal, membanting wadah adonan kue ke atas meja, membuat percikan-percikan adonan itu mnempel di baju dan rambutku. Oh, sial!

-0-

"Astaga, Sakura! Mengapa baru jam segini sampainya!?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis sambil menempelkan tangan ke telinga ketika memasuki lobi sekolah. Tenten sudah berada di depan wajahku, memandangku dengan ekspresi marah bercampur kesal.

"Kau tahu, kami sudah menunggumu di sini selama hampir tiga perempat jam!" Tenten masih saja menggerundel, kini tangannya berkacak pinggang.

Aku berjalan acuh ke salah satu kursi, lalu meletakkan tasku di sana. "Mengapa kalian tidak mulai duluan saja? Aku tidak keberatan,"

Tenten menghampiriku dengan tangan masih berkacak pinggang. "Kau ini apa-apaan? Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada kami,"

"Iya, Tenten, Iya..," Aku memutar bola mata pelan. "Aku berterimakasih pada kalian, karena kalian tidak meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku karena keterlambatanku ini, terutama untuk Sasori-senpai, karena sebelum ini kami sudah berjanji akan datang tepat pukul sembilan." Aku membungkuk ke arah tiga orang yang sedang duduk di hadapanku.

"Nah, begitu baru bagus," komentar Tenten.

"Hh... membosankan," Shikamaru mendesis, membuat mataku melotot padanya.

"Lebih baik kita segera mulai saja," Suara datar itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari Shikamaru. Aku menoleh. Dari seberang meja, kedua manik hazel itu sedang menatapku lurus-lurus.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaket? Sudah. Obat mual? Sudah. Sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sampo, sabun cuci muka? Sudah. Baju ganti selama empat hari? Sudah. Bekal dan tisu? Sudah." Aku mencoret-coreti satu persatu daftar barang-barang yang tertulis di dalam _notebook_. Keningku berkerut ketika memikirkan sesuatu yang janggal. "Apalagi yang kurang? _Charger_ ponsel? Sudah. _Earphone_? Sudah. Dompet? Sudah. Lalu apaa...?" Frustasi, aku menjambak rambutku sendiri.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Ada barang yang lupa belum dibeli?" Mama tiba-tiba sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Entahlah," jawabku sambil terus memeriksa tas besar yang masih setengah penuh. "Sepertinya sudah semua, tetapi Sakura masih merasa ada yang kurang. Lihat, tasnya saja masih belum penuh."

Mama berjalan mendekat. "Coba sini Mama lihat," Ia mulai memeriksa tasku, dari resetling sampai gantungannya. "Sepertinya memang sudah semua. Kau hanya lupa memasukkan plastik untuk tempat pakaian bekas, tapi itu tidak begitu penting,"

Aku menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, tinggal minta uang saku ke Papa, lalu tidur dengan tenang agar besok tidak terlambat bangun pagi.

"Ah, Mama tahu apa yang kurang!" Mama tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya, membuatku kembali kepikiran. Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang terlupa itu begitu penting, dan tidak memungkinkan untuk dicari malam-malam begini.

"Apa, Ma?"

Mama tersenyum lalu menutup resetling tasku, membuat kerut di keningku semakin berlipat-lipat. "Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu. Wajar saja bila tasmu masih kosong, karena nantinya akan diisi oleh-oleh. Jangan lupa beli oleh-oleh yang banyak, ya, Sakura. Kau tahu, kan, Kumogakure terkenal akan produksi ubur-uburnya. Jadi, bawakan Mama ubur-ubur yang banyak, oke? Hmm... rasanya sudah lama sekali Mama tidak memakan ubur-ubur asin,"

"Mamaaa...!"

-0-

 **Oh Be A Fine Girl Kiss Me, Right Now Sweety**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This [Absurd] Fic belongs to [Absurd] Me**

 **Sasori-Sakura (entahlah, bisa dibilang romance atau bukan. Ada saran untuk genre?)**

 **Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan, tinggalkan saja**

 **Fic pertama (dan ini lebih menjurus ke curhatan true story author), jadi kalau aneh maklumi saja -_-**

-0-

5 jam yang lalu...

"Berdasarkan struktur dan fungsinya, sel syaraf pada manusia terbagi ke dalam dua jenis, yaitu sel syaraf sensorik dan sel syaraf motorik. Sel syaraf sensorik berfungsi menyalurkan rangsang dari reseptor yaitu indera menuju otak atau sumsum tulang belakang, sedangkan—"

"Pelan-pelan, Ino!"

"Oke, aku akan pelan-pelan. Sel-syaraf-sensorik-berfungsi-menyalurkan-rangsang-dari-reseptor-yaitu-indera-menuju-otak-atau-sumsum-tulang-belakang-titik-sedangkan-sel-syaraf-motorik-berfungsi-menghantarkan-rangsang-dari-otak-atau-sumsum-tulang-belakang-menuju-efektor-titik."

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu memencet tombol enter dengan keras. "Selanjutnya, perbedaan antara gerak sadar dengan gerak refleks,"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarinya," Ino mulai menggeser-geser _smartphone_ nya. Beberapa saat kemudian, keningnya berkerut sambil memandangku dengan ekspresi kesal. "Sinyalnya tidak sampai sini,"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku keras karena frustasi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas ini? Kita terancam tidak bisa mengikuti wisata besok jika tidak segera mengumpulkan tugas ini,"

Ino tidak menjawab, ia membanting _smartphone_ nya ke dalam tas. "Dasar Orochimaru-sensei sialan!"

Aku baru akan mengamini ucapan Ino ketika sebuah suara dari dalam laptopku muncul, diiringi kemunculan kotak berwarna merah dengan gambar baterai di sisi kirinya. _Low battery_. Sial, aku lupa bawa _charger_!

"Oh, bagaimana ini? Tidak ada sinyal, tidak ada _charger_. Tidak ada liburaann..." teriak Ino keras dan melengking, membuat kaca-kaca jendela bergetar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," ucapku pasrah sambil menyimpan tugas biologi kami yang baru dapat setengah, lalu mematikan laptopku. "Mungkin kita harus memohon dan merengek kepada Orochimaru-sensei lagi seperti dulu saat kita telat mengumpulkan laporan praktikum." Oh, mengapa dari sekian banyak tugas, hanya biologi yang bermasalah?

Ino membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Semoga dia mau berbaik hati kali ini,"

"Yah, kau benar. Meskipun itu artinya kita harus bersujud di depan kakinya sambil menangis darah," gerutuku sambil mengenakan jaket.

Kami bergegas keluar kelas. Sudah pukul setengah empat, berarti sudah dua jam kami berada di dalam kelas sejak bel pulang berbunyi, menyelesaikan tugas presentasi biologi yang seharusnya dikumpulkan bulan lalu. Dalam hati aku mengutuk kebodohan kami, yang dengan bebalnya tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Orochimaru-sensei tentang mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu. Sekarang, kami benar-benar kena getahnya.

Lorong sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya ada satu dua penjaga sekolah yang sedang mengepel lantai. Beberapa anak kecil yang tinggal di sekitar lingkungan sekolah tampak sedang bermain di aula olah raga, suara teriakan mereka terdengar hingga kelasku.

Sampai di ujung koridor, tiba-tiba Ino berhenti. Ia tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik. Dan ketika aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, aku langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatku itu.

"Ino, mungkinkah..."

"Kita terselamatkan, Sakura!" potong Ino girang. Ia memelukku erat untuk menunjukkan betapa bahagianya menemukan ruang laboratorium komputer yang masih terbuka. Dengan cepat, kami segera memasuki ruang itu.

"Haah~ kita beruntung sekali, Ino. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ruangan ini sudah tertutup," Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke salah satu kursi, lalu menghidupkan komputer.

"Yang kita butuhkan saat ini hanyalah _flashdisk,_ Sakura. Kau membawanya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja," kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah _flashdisk_ model baru yang berada di pergelangan tanganku, _flashdisk_ yang berbentuk seperti gelang.

"Tapi, kita harus mengulanginya dari awal lagi, Sakura," kata Ino, sukses membuat senyumku lenyap.

Aku mendesah pasrah. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan hal itu? _File_ tugas kami berada di dalam laptopku, sedangkan laptop terkutuk itu sekarang malah mati karena kehabisan daya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Ino. Dari pada kita tidak mengumpulkan tugas itu dan tidak bisa ikut ke Kumogakure. Maksimal kita pulang jam enam sore," kataku muram.

Ino membalas tak kalah muram. " Aku sih tidak masalah jika harus pulang jam enam sore, ataupun sampai jam sembilan malam. Masalahnya, aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk besok,"

Kata-kata Ino membuat pikiranku melayang pada barang-barangku yang juga belum kusiapkan. "Ah, aku juga," gumamku lirih.

"Apakah tidak bisa dihidupkan sebentar hanya untuk meng _copy_ tugas tadi ke dalam _flashdisk_ mu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau tahu, kan? Laptopku ini sedikit antik. Baterainya sudah rusak, tidak bisa bertahan lama," kataku sambil diam-diam merutuki kebodohanku sendiri karena telah melupakan _charger_ yang sangat berharga.

"Yah, kalau begitu, memang harus dikerjakan dari awal," gumam Ino. Nada suaranya menyiratkan lelah. "Ayo kita mulai menger—"

"Seperti apa laptopmu, mungkin aku bisa membantu?" Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah suara datar yang terdengar familiar memotong.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, lalu terbelalak heran.

Itu, Sasori-senpai, kakak kelas aneh berambut merah, mentor pembimbingan olimpiadeku, tengah berdiri menatap kami dengan wajah datar sambil memegang kabel _charger_ laptop yang belakangan kuketahui ternyata cocok untuk laptopku. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku dan Ino terselamatkan.

-0-

"Sudah jam lima! Sudah jam lima! Cepat buka _website_ nya! Cepat!"

"Iya, aku baru akan mengeluarkan ponselku, Shiho! Jangan berisik!"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya! Cepat buka!"

"Sabar dong, sabar, ponselku juga butuh _loading_ ,"

Aku mengernyitkan kening sambil memutar posisi tubuhku. Setelah kepalaku bersandar dengan benar pada bantal yang disediakan di setiap kursi bus, aku mengucek mata. Sudah jam lima, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Berarti, aku sudah dua jam tidur, hingga akhirnya terbangun karena suara berisik Shiho dan Tenten yang duduk di kursi depanku.

"Ayolah, mengapa ponselmu itu lama sekali, sih?"

"Hei, jangan menghina ponselku! Begini-begini, ini masih lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan punyamu!"

Sekali lagi aku mengernyit. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga mereka bertengkar begitu hebat? Aku berdiri, lalu mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hei Sakura, kau sudah bangun? Aku tadi ingin membangunkanmu karena sekarang sudah jam lima, tetapi ternyata kau sudah bangun duluan," Tenten bersuara pertama kali ketika kepala merah mudaku muncul dari belakang sandaran kursinya.

"Memangnya, ada apa kalau sudah jam lima?" tanyaku bingung dan penasaran.

Tenten tidak menjawab. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah menampakkan halaman depan sebuah _website_. Ternyata itu adalah _website_ resmi Dinas Pendidikan Budaya dan Olah Raga (?) kota kami. Setelah spiral berwarna hijau berhenti berputar, tangannya lincah menggeser-geser layar ponsel _touchscreen_ nya.

Aku tetap menunggu, sampai Tenten menunjukkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan hidungku. Mulutku sontak terbuka ketika mataku menangkap sederet tulisan di bagian atas: Pengumuman Seleksi Olimpiade Sains Nasional 2015 Kota Konoha.

Setelah puas berkaget ria, Tenten menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku ingin tahu hasilnya. Yah.., minimal satu di antara kita bertiga ada yang lolos ke tahap selanjutnya," kata gadis bercepol itu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin aku lolos," kataku jujur sambil mengingat kejadian dua bulan lalu, saat olimpiade tingkat kota/kabupaten itu digelar. "Sumpah, dari tiga puluh soal, aku hanya bisa tiga belas. Sisanya _ngawur_ ,"

"Aku juga begitu, Sakura," kata Tenten lemah. "Tapi, apapun yang akan terjadi, kita tidak sepatutnya patah semangat!" Tiba-tiba saja sosok Tenten di depanku berubah menjadi sosok Rock Lee. Aku merinding.

"Hei, kalian ingin melihat hasilnya atau tidak?" Shiho berkata datar sambil menatap aku dan Tenten bergantian.

Tenten segera sadar, lalu menggeserkan layarnya ke bawah. Halaman pertama tampak sambutan dan ucapan selamat dari bapak ketua dinas pendidikan. Halaman kedua menjelaskan tempat dan waktu diadakannya seleksi tahap selanjutnya. Halaman ketiga berisi pengumuman seleksi untuk bidang matematika. Tenten melewatinya, hingga akhirnya tangannya berhenti ketika sampai pada pengumuman seleksi untuk bidang ekonomi.

"Hei, itu bidangku!" Shiho berseru. "Kumohon Kami-sama, izinkan hambamu yang lemah ini merasakan nikmatnya lolos ke tahap selanjutnya," Tiba-tiba saja gadis berkaca mata itu sudah memejamkan mata sambil berkomat-kamit.

"Shiho..."

Shiho membuka matanya. Dengan gerakan _slowmotion_ , ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah layar ponsel Tenten, lalu pekikan girang dari mulutnya menggema di dalam bus yang sedang melaju kencang di atas jalanan terjal berbatu.

-0-

Tenten mulai mendesah gelisah. Aku juga. Sudah beberapa halaman ia lewati, sudah beberapa peserta dari sekolah kami namanya tercantum di halaman itu. Shiho dan Shino untuk bidang ekonomi, Hinata untuk bidang matematika, si kembar Sakon dan Ukon untuk bidang geografi—aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kedua saudara itu lolos dengan peringkat saling urut—Naruto dan Gaara untuk bidang TIK, Sasuke untuk bidang kimia, lalu Tayuya untuk bidang geologi. Sekolahku hanya tidak lolos pada bidang biologi dan fisika.

"Mengapa admin _website_ harus menaruh bidang astronomi di halaman terbawah, sih," gerutu Shiho. Ia sepertinya tak tega melihatku dan Tenten yang sudah pucat bak mayat hidup.

Mengabaikan Shiho, aku fokus pada layar ponsel Tenten. Nafasku tertahan tepat di kerongkongan ketika sederet tulisan di sana muncul: Bidang Astronomi. Dengan tangan bergetar, Tenten menggeserkan layarnya ke bawah.

Peringkat 1-10. Tidak ada. Peringkat 11-20. Tidak ada. Peringkat 21-30. Tidak ada. Aku mulai ketar-ketir, bulir-bulir keringat menetes deras dari pelipis. Peringkat 30-40. Tidak ada juga. Oh, Kami-sama, jangan buat kami kecewa, terutama Sasori-senpai. Tiba-tiba saja wajah datar kakak kelas itu melintas di kepalaku. Umpatan-umpatan burukku dulu juga tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Aku menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat, terlalu banyak kesalahan yang kuperbuat pada senpai berambut merah itu. Padahal, Sasori-senpai sudah banyak membantuku mulai dari membimbing dengan sabar, menungguku yang datangnya sering telat dan _ngaret_ , sampai meminjamiku _charger_ laptop—untuk tragedi tugas biologi kemarin sore. Jangan, jangan lagi untuk yang ini.

Peringkat 41. Bukan salah satu di antara kami. Peringkat 42. Bukan. Peringkat 43. Bukan juga.

Peringkat 44-Haruno Sakura-Konoha Akademi. Peringkat 45-Nara Shikamaru-Konoha Akademi. Peringkat 46-Tenten [Entah]-Konoha Akademi. Mataku membulat tak percaya.

Satu detik berlalu. Dua detik berlalu. Tiga detik berlalu.

"Sakuraa...! Kita bertiga lolos...!" Tenten sudah berdiri, melempar ponselnya, lalu memelukku.

Shiho yang berada di sebelahnya berusaha menangkap ponsel milik Tenten, beruntung tangkapannya tidak meleset. Ia ikut-ikutan memeluk kami. "Selamat ya..., aku tidak menyangka, dari kita banyak yang lolos! Akhirnya kita bisa melanjutkan ke seleksi tahap selanjutnya!"

Aku mengangguk. "Ini bukan mimpi, kan?"

Tenten melepas pelukannya, lalu menggeleng. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahuku dengan keras. "Ini asli, Sakura! Asli! Oh, Sasori-senpai pasti bangga pada kita. Dialah yang paling berjasa, karena mau dengan tulus membimbing kita sampai ke tahap ini. Hiks..," Tenten menyeka air mata terharu.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah memenuhi kepala. Ah, ternyata selama ini aku jahat sekali, mengatai senpai baik itu aneh dan sialan. Dalam hati, aku berjanji akan meminta maaf kepada Sasori-senpai.

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus serius, Sakura." Tenten berkata dengan semangat membara. Sosoknya kembali berubah menjadi sosok Rock Lee, dan aku merinding lagi. "Kita harus belajar lebih keras lagi!"

"Yah, kau benar," sahutku setuju. Selintas pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Aku ingin menanyakannya, tapi... "Mmm... apakah menurutmu Sasori-senpai akan membimbing kita lagi?" Aku hampir membekap mulutku sendiri, ketika tak sadar mengucapkan pertanyaan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak pernah kuucapkan. Sambil mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati, aku berusaha mengalihkan wajah dari tatapan heran Tenten.

"Sakura? Kau barusan salah makan?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Lupakan saja pertanyaan tidak pentingku itu,"

Tenten masih menatapku heran, hingga akhirnya, di luar dugaanku, ia menjawab. "Menurutku Sasori-senpai tidak akan membimbing kita lagi. Kau tahu, kan, tanggal ujian akhir untuk kelas dua belas semakin dekat. Sasori-senpai juga pasti sibuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadi, kemungkinan besar, Toneri-sensei yang akan membimbing kita,"

"Oh, begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak akan bertemu senpai merah itu lagi, dan pastinya tidak ada acara pembimbingan di hari Minggu. Hahaha..." Aku tertawa, berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berdesir di sudut kiri dadaku.

Entah mengapa, jawaban Tenten sama sekali tidak membuatku bahagia. Perasaanku bercampur antara sedih, takut, dan khawatir. Meskipun berkali-kali aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku sangat bahagia karena tidak akan bertemu senpai merah itu lagi di meja pembimbingan, tetap saja ketiga perasaan itu muncul, berputar, dan perlahan semakin membesar.

Aku enggan mengakui bahwa aku ingin Sasori-senpai menjadi mentorku lagi.

-0-


End file.
